VocaLove
by CloverRin
Summary: This is a whole bunch of different stories shown as chapters about different Vocaloid couples and what they're all doing that relates to love at the same time. Couples are Rin x Len, Miku x Mikuo, Piko x Yuma, and Luka x Kaito. Story request from my cousin Exfina because she's just that awesome.
1. Rin x Len

**Chapter 1**

**First couple- Rin x Len**

"Hey, Rin! It's Len," Len smiled as Rin answered her phone.

"Oh, hey Len!" Len heard Rin answer back. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Len answered. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. You know, come over."

Len heard Rin giggle over the phone. A blush smeared across his cheeks. He had had a crush on his best friend, Rin Kagamine, for the longest time. Even her soft giggle over the phone was enough to make his cheeks turn scarlet.

"I know what hanging out means, baka," Rin teased. "But, sure. Just let me ask my parents."

There was silence for a couple of moments. Len whistled Meltdown, Rin's favorite song, for a little while before she came back on the phone with an answer.

"Okay! I'll walk over to your house in a bit. See you in five minutes! Bye!" _Click. _She hung up.

Len sighed happily, putting his cell phone on his chest, holding it with both his hands near his heart. He was sprawled on the ground, his hair messy again his soft rug.

_ Why does Rin have to be so…so…amazing?_ Len asked himself. _And why does she have to be my best friend? That would make things even more awkward if I ever had the guts to ask her out. Eh, that'll probably never happen anyways…_

_Rin…_ Len heard a voice chime_. Rin…Rin…Rin…_

"Len!" Len sat up, blushing. "For the one thousandth time, Len, Rin's here!"

_Mom…darn it_, Len thought as he ran downstairs to his mom's call, which he had completely ignored because he was in Rin-land.

Len smiled as he saw Rin's face, her cute blonde hair sweeping just above her shoulders, her blue eyes bright and happy. "Hi Rin!"

"Hi Len!" Rin smiled. She had a bag with her as he walked upstairs into Len's room.

When they entered Len's room, Len asked, "What's in the bag?"

Rin set it on the ground and shuffled through it for a bit, taking out all the contents. "First, I brought my iPod, because it's my best friend." She giggled when I stared at her with an, _I've been replaced with an iPod? _Look. "Not literally." She smiled.

"Then, I brought my art supplies," Rin answered, taking out a pack of 72 colored pencils, a drawing notebook, and some pencils. Rin drew so much Len didn't know how she managed to save lots of money to buy other things than notebooks and pencils.

"And finally…" Rin turned around to take out the last item. She held it behind her back before facing Len again.

"Well, what is it?" Len asked, eager to see what the last thing was since she was keeping it a secret.

Rin took a small present wrapped in yellow and orange wrapping paper out behind her back. There was silver lining on the paper and it was topped with a hand-curled red bow.

Len's eyes shimmered at the sight. "What's the occasion?" He asked.

Rin smiled. "It's the day of our 10th year being friends. When we were four years old, this day was the exact day that we first met." Rin blushed. "So…I got you a present…"

Rin slowly handed the present to Len, her cheeks stained with the slightest bit of pink blush. Len blushed too, and he took the present tenderly. He slowly undid the bow so that he wouldn't rip any of the beautifully hand-crafted wrapping, and took the tape off the wrapping so that the paper wouldn't rip. A small, red, rectangular box was inside the wrapping.

Len looked at Rin, who smiled while blushing some more. "Open it."

Taking the lid off the box, Len pulled out a small necklace with half of a yellow heart on it. Rin showed Len her own heart; the other half.

"I saw it in the store and used the rest of my money on it," Rin said, still blushing. "I thought you would like it…If you don't, then, that's okay too-"

Rin's eyes widened as she got interrupted by a soft kiss from Len. He had already put on the necklace, but she didn't notice when she was talking. She kissed him back softly, blushing. She could tell Len was blushing too.

After a little bit, Len pulled away from Rin, blushing. "Does that answer your question?" He asked in a hushed voice.

When Rin nodded slowly, Len added, "Look, Rin…I've loved you ever since 10 years ago till this date…You are the most special person to my in the whole world…so…will you go out with…m-me…?"

There was silence for a little while, and finally, Rin answered, "Len…I love you too…"

With that, Len leaned over and kissed her more passionately this time, putting his arms around her waist. She put her arms around Len's neck and kissed him passionately back. All noises seemed to be drained away from them as they kissed sweetly and passionately.

They hadn't noticed it, but as they were kissing, Len's mom was walking upstairs. When she was on the last step, Len heard. He quickly pulled away from Rin, as much as he didn't want to, before his mom came in.

"You guys okay? It's awfully quiet," she added suspiciously, a smile on her face.

"Err, well, we just didn't know what to do. But I was thinking about showing Len one of my pictures!" Rin grabbed her notepad and flipped to a page. "Look, here's a picture of Pikachu!" She smiled almost nervously.

Len's mom smiled. "Great! Call me if you kids get hungry." With that, she went back downstairs.

A long sigh escaped Len's lips. "Phew…that was close! Thanks for saving us."

"No problem," Rin smiled at her new boyfriend. Len kissed her once more, but only for a couple of sweet seconds.

"Now I have to give you drawing lessons," Rin giggled after Len had ended the savory kiss.

"But why?" Len asked.

"Because after I showed you one of my drawings, it reminded me of art class, where you tried to draw a squirrel. THAT was a horrible mistake."

"It was a DOG!" Len cried.

"Seriously? Now I REALLY have to give you art lessons," Rin laughed.

Rin taught Len how to draw…a little better that day. Len stole a whole lot more kisses from Rin to catch her off-guard, which made her look cute.

The question is, though, what were their other friends doing at that same moment?


	2. Miku x Mikuo

**Chapter 2**

**Second Couple- Miku x Mikuo**

-At the same time that Rin and Len were realizing that they both loved each other, Miku was at the park-

The sun shined on Miku's long, teal-blue hair, making it glow a brighter color. Her eyes shimmered as she watched cute little birds fly into the clouds as they slowly rolled by.

At the same time, Mikuo was walking into the park. He had just moved into Miku's town a couple days ago and wanted to get used to all of the surroundings.

Miku's sunhat suddenly flew off as a strong breeze blew in. She gasped and stared at the sky, watching it float away. She ran ahead to try and catch it, not paying attention to where she was running.

Mikuo stopped as he watched a cute, yellow straw sunhat flying in the air. There was a black ribbon tied to it, too, which flapped in the wind.

Mikuo looked down again, about to start walking when-

_WHAM! _Miku crashed into Mikuo at top speed.

"Oof!" Miku cried as she hit the ground with a thud. She shook her head, which seemed to be ringing. "Ow…"

When she came to her senses and looked up, she saw that she had run into a boy with the same teal-blue hair as her, except that it was very short, unlike her hair that practically went to her feet. Her sunhat was on his head, so he took it off and held it for a moment, looking at Miku.

Miku blushed harshly, standing up and brushing off her white dress that went to her knees. She looked up to see the boy handing her the sunhat.

"O-oh, th-thank you," Miku blushed. The boy was handsome and he made her cheeks turn warm…why? Did she like him?

The boy smiled, which made her heart race. "No problem. I'm Mikuo. I just moved here." Mikuo looked at Miku. "What's your name?"

"M-Miku…" Miku blushed, looking at the ground to hide her bright red cheeks.

"Cute name. Want to go get some ice cream or something?" He asked. _A date! Already! We'd only just met…plus, he said my name was cute!_ Miku thought, excitedly.

"Sure!" Miku smiled cutely. Mikuo held out a hand and she took it, feeling his warmth. It made her stomach flip. And flop. And flip. And flop. And so on.

When they got to the ice cream parlor, Miku ordered one vanilla ice cream in a cone. She was about to pay when Mikuo pushed her aside and handed money to the cashier. _Such a gentleman_… Miku thought happily.

"Thank you," Miku smiled. "But, you really didn't have to pay…"

"Don't worry about it. A cute girl deserves a treat," Mikuo smiled, giving her a wink.

Miku felt herself blush again, touching one of her hands to her cheeks and feeling how warm they were, holding her ice cream cone in her other hand. _Oh…I hope Mikuo doesn't notice! _Miku thought, hopefully.

Miku sat down and licked her ice cream cone. Mikuo kind of just sat there. Miku didn't want to make him feel awkward because of the silence as she licked her cone, so without thinking, she asked him:

"Um, d-do you want a bite?" She asked, holding the other side of the cone up to Mikuo's face. _What am I saying?_ Miku thought to herself. But it was too late; she'd already asked him. And now he would totally hate her because she was just that weird_. Great. Now my relationship with him…well, what we had for a bit…was over and I hardly even know-_

"Sure," Mikuo smiled, taking a bite. _Wait, seriously? He's actually not feeling like he wants to kill me? Talk about good luck._

After that, Miku and Mikuo shared the rest of the ice cream while laughing and talking about all of their friends. Miku was having the best time of her life.

_I can't believe he actually likes me!_ Miku thought happily as Mikuo told her a joke, making her laugh hysterically. She licked the cone once more until she realized that there was no more ice cream in it.

"Oh! There's no more ice cream! Let me go and quickly throw this out," Miku smiled, walking over to the trash can, her long pigtails flowing behind her as she walked.

Mikuo smiled to himself. "That's one special girl," he laughed.

After ice cream, Miku and Mikuo decided to take a walk in the park together. Miku would always glance embarrassingly at Mikuo, thinking of words she wanted to say but just couldn't get the guts to ask them. Taking a deep breath, Miku looked at Mikuo again, a slight blush on her face.

"Um…hey…Mikuo…" she started, stopping in her tracks. Mikuo stopped too and looked at her.

"You okay?" He asked.

Miku nodded, swallowing nervously. "Well, can I ask you something…?" She blushed harder, having second thoughts about what she was about to say. _Darn it! But I already asked…man. Luck is NOT in my favor right now! It was before, but that was just plain lucky…_

Mikuo smiled and nodded. "Of course. Ask me anything."

Miku smiled to herself, holding her hands to her heart. "Okay…well…you see, I…I…I r-really…l-like you…a-and…well…this is hard to explain but-"

Mikuo leaned over and kissed her. Not on the cheek; on the lips. Miku's eyes widened for a second, surprised about what had just happened, but she kissed him back and held his hands, blushing like wild. It was a good blush, though, one that made her smile brightly in between the kiss.

"I do too," Mikuo smiled after he broke away. Miku's eyes shined as she thrust her arms out and gave Mikuo a huge hug, kissing him again, even though it seemed like a bad idea after she started it. _What's with all of these second thoughts today? _Miku questioned herself. But she trusted her gut this time, knowing she was doing something just fine.


End file.
